To Fly Without Wings Drabble
by lightningparalyzer
Summary: This is an Avatar Drabble. It features all characters from Zuko to Jet. It all of your favorite Shipps like Zutara and Tokka, Kataang. Review plz!


To Fly Without Wings, Is to be Caught by Your Angel. 

By Erin Ellison

1. "The Last Night" by Skillet

Aang was slowly coming closer to ground, Aang calmed down when Katara spoke to him.

" Aang it is okay, this kind of stuff happens."

"It wouldn't of happened if I didn't disappear. It's all my fault!" Aang's hand smashed the ground, make cracks with each and every blow.

"Don't worry Aang, if you didn't leave you wouldn't of found your new family. Protect me and Sokka, Aang, protect your new family." Katara walked over to Aang, and gave him a hug. But Aang still felt like it was still all of his fault.

2. "Every time" by Brittney Spears

Toph always walked behind him. Toph's bending has been getting weaker since Sokka and Toph had that fight, then Suki came along.

Toph thought to her self, _I guess I need you Sokka. She wasn't paying attention when she walked right off the edge of the cliff. This time it was Sokka saving her. Sokka looked at her, she blushed and smiled back. Sokka whispered in Toph's ear. _

"_I've lied Toph, I need you way more than you need me." Sokka backed up and continued walking with Suki._

_3. "Girl next door" by Saving Jane _

_Ever since Suki came back I can not get any time with him. Suki is probably the girl for him. She is his age , she's pretty, great fighter. And she has Sokka's heart Everyone thinks she's so nice They love her, I just want to hit her. Say what here she comes lets see this. I bring up a rock, in front of her. Suki trips and she got Stew all over Sokka . Now lets see who Sokka loves more._

_4. "I'd lie" by Taylor Swift_

_I feel like Sokka just sees me as a friend, he complains to me, tells me about his night, how he's feeling. But on day it went horribly wrong. _

_Sokka walked up to me. " Hey Toph, can I asked you a question?" He asked_

" _Shoot." I responded._

"_Do you like me?" He asked me._

_My eyes widened "You're my best friend, so as a friend."_

" _Oh, great. Well bye,"_

_I could feel both of our hearts racing. We both knew we were lying._

_5. "How to Save a Life" The Fray_

"_What do you mean Toph's dead!" Sokka asked confused._

"_Last night after you two fell asleep. To Earth benders attacked her. She died."_

"_NO!! I SAW HER!!" Sokka screamed "She couldn't of gone down without a fight!" _

" _She fell asleep on Appa." Aang said looking away._

"_This isn't TRUE!!" Sokka screamed some more._

"_It is."_

"_That means I was with her, I could of saved her. I could of saved her life!" Sokka sat in Toph's tent till the moon rose._

_6. "Every Time" by Simple Plan _

_The moon was high in the sky when Toph woke me up. She said she wanted to leave with me. So we hopped on the war balloon and took off. _

_When we were flying the war balloon started falling, it fell into a deserted town. So we kept moving on foot,. We spent all of our money on the randomist , we talked for hours. I wouldn't trade this for anything. _

_But our fun ended when Toph got lost. I sat and waited for Toph to yell my name, Sokka. But hours went bye and she still wasn't there. She probably got really hurt, but I kept faith. I took a knife out of pocket and drew arrows on trees for Toph._

_7. "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan_

"_Come on Sokka you don't know anything about me! Have you ever had your dad hate you, banish you. Your dad teach a lesson on your face!! Do you have to go undercover so people wont absolutely kill you!! To feel like no one cares about you! Welcome to my life Sokka!!" Zuko screamed at Sokka._

"_Do you feel that you have to run away and start a new life to be happy! Do you want to kill your self, so you don't have to go through the complete torture of this god forsaken life. So at least you won't have to have people lie for you or stab you in the back!" Zuko screamed even more._

"_My father left me because I spoke out of term. He left me in the dark, alone and so cold."_

_8. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day _

_I am walking alone none of my family or friends with me. My shadow keeps me company. It is so quite I can hear my own heart beating, full of hatred , full of love, full of disappointment. My last piece of grass is in my mouth, blowing in the wind. I make bird calls, to no birds. I am walking alone because I'm dead. She couldn't help me, my best friends couldn't help me. Now I walk alone._

_9. "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift_

_I smile even though I am disappointed. I lost Sokka, I hope Suki really loves him. But every night I wish on the first star. I wish that I could be Suki._

_Suki should feel lucky that she has him. Every night I see him with her. He is the reason I'm crying, In my enclosed tent. Now tonight I stay awake to listening to them. My heart is slowly breaking._

_10. "The Pretender" by The Foo Fighters_

_Katara thinks I'm like the others. Ones who will do everything for her. I am done being her dog. I am not like the others. I will be me with her. Not some one else. I will be Zuko with her. Not a pretend lover. Not a paper doll, not a drawing on a wall. Not A make believe character in her story book of lies. I wont be a make believe person, I'll be me!_


End file.
